


Play Date

by HalfwayToHell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, J2, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Season 1, daddy!Jensen, kitten!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin lace. Glossy pink lips. Slim, willowy limbs...What more could twenty-six-year-old Jensen Ackles ask for? Aside from the chestnut haired boy with kaleidoscope eyes and his mouth wrapped around his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist (in no particular order):
> 
> Melanie Martinez- Toxic  
> Melanie Martinez- Cake  
> Benny- Little Game  
> 78Violet- Hothouse  
> Marina and the Diamonds- Bubblegum Bitch  
> Nicole Dollanganger- Chapel
> 
> I do accept prompts via my Tumblr account: http://hes-my-brother.tumblr.com/  
> I accept Wincest/J2/Swesson prompts; any and all kinks are accepted.  
> Beautiful artwork by: http://hellhoundsprey.tumblr.com/

 

Jensen took pleasure in many things.

Sheer virgin lace hugging slim thighs.

Pretty pink lips shiny with gloss.

Boys with petal soft skin and willowy limbs.

But what Jensen found the most pleasure in, was the boy kneeling between his legs, staring up at him with kaleidoscope eyes and glossy lips around his cock.

One of his hands were placed on the back of Jared's head, his fingers slipping into the chestnut brown of his silk hair. Each time the younger boy bobbed his head up and down on his cock, a tinkling chime could be heard from the dime-sized silver bell attached to the pale pink collar around his throat.

The incomprehensible wet heat from the twenty-two year old's mouth and the expertise of his tongue elicited a pleased sigh from Jensen's lips.

Jared took the breathy exhale as encouragement and he closed his eyes--thick, lush eyelashes like dark feathers rested against his creamy complexion of his under eye lids. He lifted his his hand, slender fingers wrapping around Jensen’s thick cock. Hand following mouth, Jared’s fingers glided up and down Jensen’s cock in a slippery mess, his motions effortless.

“Mmm. As much as I love seeing your mouth full, it’s your turn, sweetheart.”

Jared’s eyes opened, pupils dilated with hot arousal and a fair shade of pink touched his cheeks and the top of his ears. He pulled Jensen’s cock from his mouth with a wet, obscene pop. 

There was a glossy sheen of saliva on Jared’s bottom lip and it was so tempting, that Jensen reached out, his fingers gently gripping the younger boy’s jaw. He guided Jared’s face up to his own, his tongue flicking out to swipe against the boy’s bottom lip. A sharp intake of breath came from Jared and Jensen took the opportunity to catch the other’s pretty mouth in his, slipping his tongue passed plush lips.

Jensen’s hands slip down Jared’s sides, flesh gliding across chiffon. He reaches behind him, finding the perfect, deep curve in his lower back and his hands slide down, grabbing two handfuls of Jared’s shapely ass.

A delicate sound like a sigh or a moan slipped from Jared’s lips and into Jensen’s mouth as he kneaded the round flesh of the younger boy’s behind. Jared’s hands were against Jensen’s chest, fingers splayed against a broad expansion of skin. As one of his fingers crept between the curve of his hipbone and the dainty lace of the blush thong, Jensen felt Jared’s body tense in anticipation.

A smirk curled at the corner of his mouth as he pulled away from Jared, taking his bottom lip between his teeth to suck on it, eliciting a placid whimper from the boy.

“Bed,” rasped Jensen, his voice low and thick in his throat.

Jared crawled across the ivory sheets, the languidity in his movements enthralling. The boy rolled over to lay on his back, sheer thigh highs against his locked knees. Jensen hovered over him, his eyes gleaming with carnality, the pine of his irises darkening as they swept over the divine display before him.  

Jared’s hair was a wild halo against the sheets, his hands slack on either side of his head. The chiffon and lace hugged his slender body and his curved hips in the most alluring manner, accentuating the fine arcs of his hipbones. Confined underneath the sheer pale pink fabric, Jared’s half hard cock pressed against the material. There was a small damp spot from where he had leaked precum into the fibers of the thong.

The boy was far more beautiful this way than any of the women Jensen had been with.

There had been no doubt in his mind when his eyes met Jared’s, the boy worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, causing the blood to rush to the cushion of his mouth--making it more pink and full.

Slipping his fingers underneath the chiffon snug against his hips, Jensen slowly glided the thong down Jared’s slender thighs. He felt the boy shudder beneath his touch as the soft fabric drug against his flesh, sensually caressing his thighs, calves and lastly, his ankles. Jensen discarded the cloth onto the floor before turning his attention back onto Jared.

His fabric clad legs were locked together once more. There was a slight trembling beneath Jensen’s touch as he trailed his hands up the slope of shins and chiffon before they rested atop his knobby knees.

Jensen tapped the top of Jared’s kneecaps. “Open your legs, kitten.”

Jared wordlessly obeyed, spreading his legs apart like a rose’s petals opening for the morning light. Fingers gripping at flesh and gossamer cloth, Jared pulled his legs back and his knees nearly touched his rapidly rising and falling chest.

Jensen grinned down at him.

“Good boy. Opening your legs nice and wide for me,” He praised, slowly lowering himself into a kneeling position in front of the bed.

“Yes, daddy,” Jared replied softly, his tone edging on anticipation and bashfulness.

The younger boy was always white knuckled and bottom lip worrying timid when it came to sex. But Jensen knew exactly which chords to pluck and which ones to pull to send his back arching and his fingers twisting in the sheets while begging and pleading for more as he unraveled him in every way imaginable.

Jensen leaned in, running his tongue across the soft pink peony bud of Jared’s hole, a flower ready to be opened. A gasp came from the boy and he lifted his eyes to meet Jared’s, who was staring at him with glistening kaleidoscope eyes and his bottom lip still between his teeth. Jensen dipped his head low again, his tongue brushing against the boy’s rim and he watched as Jared’s mouth opened to let out a breathy whimper.

Nails dug into flesh and chiffon as Jensen ate the younger boy out. Jared’s head was tossed back against the sheets, his lower back arching. His body trembled from pleasure and need. Litanies of moans and whimpers fell from his pretty slack mouth as the older man worked him open.

“ _Please._ ” Came a fragile whine from Jared. “ _Please, daddy._ ”

“Not yet, kitten,” Jensen said against him and there was another pleading whimper from the boy. “You’re still too tight.”

Jensen massaged the closed petals of Jared’s hole with his index finger, coaxing the muscles into relaxation. He spit onto the boy’s hole before slowly sliding his finger in. Jared’s muscles instinctively clenched, enveloping it in tight, warm heat.

“Relax,” instructed Jensen, his free hand coming up under one of Jared’s legs to rest the back of his kneecap of his leg onto his shoulder.

After a little bit of coaxing, the petals relaxed enough to allow Jensen to slip in a second finger. As he worked the boy open, Jared’s free hand twisted in the sheets and the knuckles on his hand that still gripped tightly onto his leg was white knuckled, nails digging into flesh and fabric. More keening whimpers came from him, his back arching up off the ivory sheets, exposing the long curve of his collared-throat.  

“ _Please, daddy,_ ” Jared begged, his voice pitching. “Need you.”

“Alright, sweetheart,” said Jensen at last, giving in to the boy’s pleas. “Roll over.”

As Jared eagerly flipped over onto his knees, his chest pressed into the mattress and his ass propped up into the air, Jensen had squeezed a dab of lube into the palm of his hand. He stroked his still hard cock, making sure it was slathered in lube before he rubbed the excess off onto the boy’s hole.

With a firm grip on both of Jared’s hips, Jensen slowly slid himself into the tight heat, the boy’s muscles clenching instinctively. Nestled all the way inside of him, he waited a moment for Jared to adjust, the boy’s fingers twisting hard into the sheets on either side of his head. Even after a few months of fooling around, Jensen was surprised that Jared was still so incredibly tight.

Not that he was complaining in the slightest.

Once he felt Jared’s inner walls relax enough, Jensen rucked the flowing lingerie top to the middle of the boy’s back, grabbing a fistful of the fabric as his other hand gripped tight onto the curve of Jared’s hip. He rolled his hips nice and slow, sliding all the way out of Jared before slipping back into the heat.

“ _Oh, God,_ ” Jared whined, his back bowing as Jensen found a steady pace, the head of his cock prodding against his prostate with each roll of his hips, sending an electrical shock down the boy’s spine.

“I got you, baby,” promised Jensen.

The rhythm of his hips gained speed, grinding faster against the boy underneath him, who was writhing and whimpering, falling apart at the very seam, split open on Jensen’s thick cock. Jared’s hole was obscenely stretched open on the older man’s erection, his muscles tightly clinging to him.

Jared slid one of his hands beneath him, grabbing onto his cock. He was only able to get a few good jerks in before Jensen reached under him, gripping tight onto his wrist. Jensen drug the arm behind Jared’s back, pinning his arm.

Jensen tsked, his hips continuing to grind against him. “What have I said about that, kitten?”

“N-not to,” Jared replied beneath him, short of breath. “‘M sorry, daddy.”

“I forgive you, but actions have consequences, sweetheart.” Jensen’s fingers gripped tight around the boy’s pinned wrist.

His hips snapped forward hard, sweat slicked thighs slapping loudly. The motion elicited a cry from the boy beneath him, followed by a jingle from the bell on the collar. With each hard thrust from Jensen, it felt as if Jared’s bones rattled inside of him and rush of air left his lungs in a high pitched moan. His fingers twisted painfully in the sheets as the sounds of slapping flesh, creaking springs, pitched cries and the jingle of the bell filled the air.

The boy’s body trembled beneath him as he unraveled. The hot coil of arousal that was rooted in Jared’s abdomen started to unclench, warmth spreading from his stomach and into his thighs.

“Gonna come,” Jared whimpered, his back starting to arch.

Jensen suddenly stilled his hips, quickly reaching under the boy to grab the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm. Jared let out a frustrated whine.

“You’ll come when I tell you you can,” said Jensen, his voice low. “Only good boys get to come. Understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” Jared whispered in reply.

Jensen waited for a moment before he started to grind his hips once more. Fingers growing numb from his tight grip, Jensen released Jared’s wrist. Instead of returning his hand back to the sheets like he had expected, Jared reached back with both hands, spreading his ass cheeks wide for the older man, balancing the weight of his body on his shoulder. Nails dug into shapely flesh as Jensen roughly fucked into him, causing high pitched moans and whimpers to come from the quivering boy beneath him once more.

Jensen could feel Jared coming apart again and his hands gripped bruise-tight onto the curve of the boy’s hips. He knew what was to happen next. A jumble of moans and whimpers fell from the younger boy’s lips, none of it intelligible, but Jared most certainly was trying to say something.

“Use your words, kitten,” Jensen instructed, continuing to pound into the younger boy.

 _“Please,”_ begged Jared, his voice pitching again. “Please, daddy. Can I come?”

The tone in his voice, the wanting, needy sob caused his own hot coil of arousal to loosen slightly.

“‘Course you can, sweetheart.” Jensen stilled his hips and pulled out of Jared, who whimpered. He seated himself on the edge of the bed, patting his lap. “C’mere.”

Jared too eagerly climbed onto Jensen’s lap. The older man leaned back onto his elbows as Jared’s slid Jensen’s thick cock back into him, sinking down with a whimper as he was filled once more. Jared grabbed a fistful of the flowing lingerie top, pulling it up so not to obstruct Jensen’s view and he splayed one of his other hands against Jensen’s stomach for support as he started to slowly roll his hips.

The bell jingled each time Jared bounced on the older man’s cock, his fingers twisted in gossamer cloth. His head was tossed back, pink mouth open as delicious moans came from his throat. Jensen could feel the clench and unclench of the boy’s inner muscles around him as he ground his hips, causing soft groans to slip past his lips.

“How do you feel, baby?”

“ _Full,_ ” Jared breathed.

He reached up, looping one of his fingers in the pale pink collar and tugged Jared down to him, pressing his hot mouth against the other boy’s. Jared’s hips continued to grind even with his mouth locked with Jensen’s, who could feel the younger boy’s hard cock slide against his stomach with each downward and upward thrust. The extra friction made Jared toss his head back, coming with a loud, pitching cry.

Hot, white liquid shot up against Jensen’s abdomen as the boy rode out his orgasm. The tight clenching of Jared’s muscles was enough to send him over the edge a minute later. Jensen’s hands flew up to the boy’s hips, fingers digging into the curves of his hips as he came inside of him.   

“C’mere, sweetheart.”

Jensen guided Jared down onto his chest, his cock still inside of him. Both of their chests heaved as they laid there for a moment, their breaths labored. Jensen brushed Jared’s damp hair back from his sweat slicked forehead, kissing the spot between his eyes.

He ran his hands up and down the boy’s sides, his nails gliding against petal soft flesh. “I love you, kitten.”

“I love you too, daddy,” Jared replied with a pleased shiver, resting his hot cheek against the older man's chest.


End file.
